The Erased
by jadestone45
Summary: Roxas finds himself standing outside of The Castle that Never Was and is suddenly swept up in the chaos of Organization XIII. Through friendships, enemies, and the occasional Repliku spotting, he finds himself in an evenn greater adventure.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Oookay, so. I thought I might as well get into writing again with my not so new obsession, KINGDOM HEARTS!....2! This chapter is a little boring because I was originally going to make this a short story, but....it ended up getting longer and longer.

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The walls were high, completely blocking the horizon. They looked darker than they actually were, but that may have been the effect of the constant darkness in this world. It had taken me less that a minute for my eyes to adjust.

I drunk in all of the details; this place looked like someplace I'd get lost in. The large door had no knocker, which was strange. How anyone was supposed to here a measly little knock in a place this big escaped my mind.

Nonetheless, I decided to give it a try. The door opened immediately after I knocked it, startling me. Did they assign someone to stand by the door and answer it?

"Can I help you," a blue haired man stated more than asked.

Feeling very, very small in front of him, I answered, "I…I'm not sure…"

He gave me this look and sighed. "Follow me," he said, walking away from the door. I complied, looking back at the doorway that was still wide open for others to enter.

"Repliku," the blue-haired man said, still walking down the hall.

The door closed loudly, pushing air with the force that it closed it. Behind it was a person of unidentifiable gender (they were wearing a skirt but had muscles!) standing there looking ominously like a bat.

Opting to follow the strange scarred man, rather than stick around and wait for _that thing_ to do something else, I ran down the hallway to catch up. It wasn't too hard to find him in the maze of corridors. His heeled shoes, which must have been hiding under that black robe, echoed off the white walls.

He led me into a room that was just as white as every other place. Were these people unable to buy a can of paint? Or were they extreme clean freaks?

I looked down at my shoes, wondering if I had tracked dirt in. Then again, I wasn't sure how I got here in the first place. I didn't walk here, did I?

Someone cleared their throat, causing me to look up from the awkward "holding-foot-up-to-examine-bottom-of-shoe" pose. Seeing about a dozen people looking at me, I blushed and put my foot back down.

A snort came from one of them, but, with all of their hoods up (they were all wearing the same black robes,) I couldn't tell which one found my entrance so funny.

"Now," a deep-voice said from someone sitting in one of the higher chairs. Oh, did I forget to mention? Along with having completely white walls in this room, they had completely white chairs, placed at various heights. This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder.  
"Who are you?" the voice continued after my mental rant.

"S…Ro….Roxas," I answered slowly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Ooooh, what a suspensful "cliffhanger." Like I said, it went on longer than I thought, so I cut it.

Aaand, I like making Repliku act out of character. It's all for the lulz, guys.

Expect another chapter later today.

And, don't just review saying "that was cute." or "I really liked this story :)." No offense, I like those, but encouragment doesn't help me get better in writing. I need tough, shove every fail you have in your face critisism.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I, personally, do not like this chapter. It has gone nowhere with the plot, and there's too much dialogue. A whole bunch of nothing.

Reviews are still nice though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whispers ran through the room, sounding louder as the sound waves bounced of the pristine walls. It felt as if everyone knew a secret that was about me.

"What are you doing here, Roxas?" The man with all the questions asked.

"I…I don't know," I stuttered back a response. I was beginning to feel a little uneasy in front of all these strangers. "It just felt like I should be here…"

I was beginning to feel like I was on some sort of trial. It was as if, at any moment, they would ask one of those questions they ask on those law shows. 'Where were you on Monday?'

"Did somebody lead you here?"'

Not paying complete attention anymore, I suddenly blurt out the first answer that came to my mind. "I was out at the candy shop!"

I have got to stop watching law shows.

Someone out in the crowd yelled "way-oh," which got many others to snicker. I felt my face go red and looked at the ground to hide the fact.

The deep-voiced man cleared his throat. "Well, since you are here, you might as well join us. We are Organization XIII."

"Why do you call yourselves that?" I asked.

A nasally-voiced person answered, "Because of all the members we have!"

One, two…there were twelve people taking space in the seats. "Um," I started; ready to correct them, "There are only twelve of you. Unless that thing at the door is a member."

"You called?" I spun around to see the door-opener standing behind me. Also, upon seeing the crazy stalker, I yelped and fell backwards. My manliness has now come into question.

"Repliku," the spiky blue-haired man started in his velvet tone (what? It's true!), "why aren't you standing by the door."

"Dad," the boy, supposedly named Repliku, referred to one of the hooded men. "My head hurts."

"I'm not your dad! Go down to the lab and get yourself some aspirin," the man in black answered.

"But it's dark down there!" The silver-haired boy whined. Amazing; he looked about my age, but acted like a six-year old.

His "dad" sighed. "I'll be right back."

He, as well as Repliku, was suddenly engulfed in an orb of darkness. They just walked right into is as if it were nothing. How weird could this place get?

After realizing that just about twenty eyes were staring at me—where I was still sitting on the ground, no less—I stood up, embarrassed yet again.

"Well, Roxas, I'm sure you know where your room is. Your clothes will be in there. It is up to you how you'll decorate it." The deep-voiced man said, before he and the blue-haired man teleported away.

One by one, all of the black-clothed beings left in those strange dark portals. Three of them, however, teleported down in front of me.

"Well, well, well," the tallest of them started. "It's been a long time since we've had a newbie here."

"And, hopefully, this one won't be like Larxene," the shortest one concurred in a rather flat tone of voice.

"Aaw, that's not very nice, Zexion," I recognized the nasally-voice.

"Shut up, Demyx," the small boy answered.

I looked between the three of them. With their hoods up, it was nearly impossible to see what they looked like. The only differences I had to go on were height, obvious looking weight (the tallest guy looked like a stick), and they're robes. They were all the same color, but they had minor differences.

"So, newbie—"

"My name's Roxas," I interrupted.

"Right, right," he said, not even bothered by being stopped mid-sentence. He dramatically flipped off his hood, revealing bright red hedgehog spikes. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

I gave him a confused look. "It's…not really that hard of a name."

Before he could answer, the nasal-voiced boy flipped his own hood off and leaned forward. "What instrument do you play? My name's Demyx and I play the sitar!"

His hair was even worse than Axel's. It looked like a lawnmower had attacked his head while he was asleep. Then it was swept through a wind tunnel so that it stuck straight up. Did everyone in this place have weird hair?

The shortest of the trio hesitantly pushed his hood back. Blue-grey hair lay over one of his eyes in, what some would call an "emo" fashion.

Demyx poked the small boy (named Zexion, I think) in the ribs. "Zexion, tell him your name," he whispered loudly.

Zexion sighed. "You know, Demyx? I really don't think I need to tell him."

"Okay, if you say so~" The dirty-blonde haired boy answered.

"So, newbie," Axel started, clearly refusing to call me by my actual name, "need some help learning the ways of the castle?"

"Okay," I answered slowly, "that sounds…nice?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ugh. Terrible. Will hopefully come up with something better tomorrow, y'know?


End file.
